Some telephone networks, such as those that use data packets to make calls and provide voice communications, require registration by customer premises equipment (CPE) before the CPE is allowed to make phone calls. The registration process comprises the CPE sending a register message to a network registration computer (known as a registrar) of a target network. The registration process further comprises configuring the CPE, which comprises receiving network registration data from the registrar and storing the network registration data in the CPE. The CPE, after being configured, initialized and registered, is allowed to make outgoing phone calls.
The CPE may be re-initialized or reconfigured at times, such as when its software is to be updated, after a first successful configuration and operation. Initialization and reconfiguration can be performed either manually or though a network-based download protocol.
The registrar determines whether or not to enable a CPE to make a phone call based on its network registration data stored by the CPE. If the registration data is valid, an acknowledge (ACK) message is sent to enable the CPE to make a phone call. If the registration data is invalid, the ACK message is not sent, thus prohibiting the CPE from making the phone call. If the registration data is invalid, a not-acknowledge (NACK) message may be sent.
If a configuration or reconfiguration process fails, a CPE may be temporarily prohibited from making phone calls.